The Third World
by TeamJempwarth
Summary: Twilight/Harry Potter crossover. Renesmee never really lived a normal life, so what happens when she finds out she has another supernatural ability - magic? Yeah... short summary, I know.
1. School

**Hey guys, my name is Anna. This is my first crossover, so please bear with me. Oh and for you HP fans, just a warning: I'm not sure how long it's going to be before she meets HP characters. Yeah... that's it.**

"Hey Nessie!" someone called from behind my back. I reluctantly turned to see Matthew Newton giving me that same annoying toothy smile he gave me every day. I composed up what I knew is a very fake smile, but it fooled him. Ah, humans… they are just so gullible.

"Hi Matt…" I said quietly. He beamed from the fact that a pretty girl had just said his name… not to be conceited, but I _was _pretty – I was half vampire for God's sake.

He walked with me as I headed for the gymnasium. "You ready for gym today?" he asked. "I hear we're gonna be playing flag football."

_Oh joy. _"Inside, I hope," I said with a bored tone. "It's covered in mud out there."

He nodded and walked into the boy's locker room. I let out a dramatic sigh of relief and headed for the girl's locker room. Going to gym scared the crap out of me the first day. I was so scared that when I undressed that I was going to have an extra something that humans didn't have, or vice versa. Luckily, all was well and we had all the same body parts – mine were just a lot paler

"Nessie!" I turned around for a second time to find my friend, Claire behind me. I smiled. She groaned. "Flag football is gonna _suck,_" she said as we walked into the locker room. "And they're not even splitting us up," she continued as she unlocked our small, shared locker, "it's freaking co-ed." I just nodded as she continued on her long, well-rehearsed rant. We threw on our shorts and tee shirts and walked into the gym. There were two piles of little belt things with colored strips sitting in the corner. Claire moaned.

"Alright!" the coach bellowed. "We'll be playing flag football today. I'll assign each of you a team and you'll go on and put your belt on. One is red and two is yellow." He numbered us off and smiled when he came to me, I was a two. It always scared me how my male teachers were so friendly to me, especially the coach, with his tight fitting tee shirt and his basketball shorts that clearly showed off his lack of an athletic cup. I smiled back at him, trying to hide the eminent fear of being molested from my face. He bounced away to the other students, satisfied. I shuddered.

I walk towards the yellow team, looking for someone to talk to. Claire was on the red team, not looking at all pleased. I noticed how much her team physically outweighed us. Matt, who was ironically on my team, noticed it too. "Aww man," he groaned, "we're gonna get _raped._" Some of the girls giggled. _Hahaha, Matt you're sooo funny. _Excuse me while I puke. It's not that I didn't like Matt, but he got extremely annoying. He would occasionally greet me in the hallway wait _"Ayy, baby!" _and I would just walk away to resist the temptation of ripping his head off and going to town on his O- blood. Believe me, I could do it.

I huddled with the rest of the girls as the boys dove violently at each other if order to tear the strips off of each others' belts. Whenever the coach looked up at us from doing God knows what we would chase each other around to make it look like we were somewhat playing.

Claire's rant continued when we got back in the locker room… and on our way to Latin. I felt like banging my head on something so the ringing in my ears would drown her voice out, but I decided I probably shouldn't.

The rest of the day was uneventful, until I arrived home.


	2. Disappear

**Heyy guys. Sorry I've been so long. I don't have any other explanation other than I'm lazy. But yeah, I just quickly typed this one up in less than an hour (not good writing habits, whatever) so it's bound to be pretty high on the suckish scale... oh well.**

"How was your day?" my dad asked as I plopped down into the passenger seat of his Volvo. I responded with a grunt. He understood and proceeded down the road towards our house. After about thirty seconds of silence, he spoke up. "So how are you adjusting to the humans?" he asked.

"Alright, I guess," I mumbled.

He chuckled. "Don't act so miserable. Your mother tried to talk you out of going to public school. Your misery is your own fault."

_Well, wasn't that comforting? _"Yeah, I know. I guess I just forgot I was going to be going to school in _Forks._"

He rolled his eyes. "What were you expecting? Did you think we were going to send you to Seattle just so you could interact with humans?"

I looked out the window and into the dense forest that coated the side of the road, wishing I could just disappear into them.

That's when it happened.

Darkness engulfed me as I landed with a squish onto cold, wet soil. I got up hesitantly and wiped the mud off the back of my jeans. I slowly turned in a circle and took in my surroundings. Somehow, I had ended up in the forest. Light was barely visible through the cracks between the dark branches. I walked towards it, unable to speak caused from both fear and fascination. I pushed clumsily through the branches and walked out into the light. Branches pulled at my hair as I emerged and I yanked them away. My dad's car was parked just a few hundred yards away on the side of the road and I ran to it.

I peered in the window, expecting to see my dad sitting there, but instead saw nothing but an empty leather seat. A few moments later, my dad came running out of the woods, his eyes wide with worry.

"Renesmee," he said, "what happened?"

I cleared my throat to be able to speak properly. "I-I don't know," I murmured. "Somehow I ended up in the woods."


	3. Letter

I lay sprawled on my bed as I listened to my dad explain what happened earlier to my mom in their bedroom. I got up and peered out the crack in my door. A puzzled look was sketched over my mother's face. I didn't expect her to understand, how could she if I didn't?

I opened the door wider and my mom turned around and looked at me with gentle eyes. I smiled at her then looked at my dad who mirrored me with a crooked smile. It felt weird having a 17 year old and 18 year old as parents… especially since I'm 16 and will be frozen that way forever.

I talked a lot with my parents that night – not just about the incident, but about everything that came to mind. Around four in the morning we were interrupted by a loud tapping on the window. I jumped and made a high pitched squeaking sound while my parents showed no signs of being startled. Outside the window was a light brown owl with beady eyes and what looked like a piece of paper clamped in its beak.

"What is an owl doing here?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," my father replied as he stared at the creature. I had seen owls before, but none perched outside of our window. It must have been perturbed from simply sitting outside because it started to tap loudly on the glass, expecting to be casually invited inside.

"I think it wants to come in," my mother stated.

"What's that paper in its beak?" I asked, full of curiosity.

My father shook his head. "It must be lost. Let's just leave it be."

The owl didn't like that idea. Its furious tapping grew increasingly louder. "Can I just go see what it wants?" I asked, the tapping making it difficult for me to properly process thoughts without an owl somehow popping up in my mind.

My dad simply shrugged. _I'll take that as a yes._ He smiled at my thought and nodded. I opened the door and breathed in the cool Washington air as I closed it behind me. The owl noted my presence and quickly flew up into a high branch above me. I sighed. "If you came here to play tag, you can forget it." _Was I insane? I was just talking to a bird!_

The owl stared down at me with its black eyes and slowly unclenched its beak and let the paper float down to the ground at my feet. I bent down and picked it up and read the writing that was scrawled across it. It was an envelope addressed to me.

I looked up at the owl that was still looking down on me from the branch. "What are you doing with a letter for me?" I whispered. I examined the envelope more closely. It was sealed together with that wax stuff. _Was this so important that they had to go to the trouble of sealing it? And who would be writing a fancy letter to me?_

"Do you know what this is about?" I asked the bird.

I cautiously sat down on the ground and propped myself up against the trunk of the tree. I ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter that was inside.

Dear Miss Cullen,

On behalf of the whole magical community, we would like to congratulate you on recently discovering your magical ability. However, your discovery has been made considerably later than most young witches or wizards. Being the age that you are, there are no magical academies that allow someone of your age to come in as an amateur. The Ministry of Magic sees great things coming out of you, though, and requests that you come and be privately tutored by outstanding witches and wizards all within the walls of the Ministry.

Please send your response back with this owl as quickly as possible. Keep in mind that the Ministry is located in London and you would be staying there for extensive periods of time.

Sincerely,

James Potter

Ministry Trainee

I stared up at the bird that was perched above me. "What kind of joke is _this_? I'm already screwed up enough; I don't need to be getting letters from some British place telling me I'm magic! I swear if someone from school is pranking me, I'll kill them."

The bird continued to stare down at me. "So I'm supposed to believe you flew all the way over here from London?" I laughed as I got up and walked inside with the letter still in my hand.

"What's that?" my dad asked as soon as I walked in the door.

_Crap. _"Just someone from school's lame idea of a joke," I said. I looked out the window and sure enough, there the owl was – staring at me.

My dad took the letter from me and quickly read it to himself. "Who do you think came up with an idea like this?"

I felt stupid saying it. "Matt Newton, maybe."

At this, my dad laughed. "Mike's younger brother? If he's anything like Mike, I highly doubt he'd be intelligent enough to come up with an idea like that. Besides, even if he did, it would probably be written on notebook paper with a crayon."

I laughed. "That's mean dad."

He shrugged and looked back at the paper. "This would explain you disappearing into the forest, though."

I stared at him then looked at my mom, who was trying to read the letter over my dad's shoulders. "Wait. You mean you actually _believe _this?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I don't fully believe it, but I think it could definitely be possible. I mean, you're half vampire, would it really be so strange to find out you have magical abilities too?"

I frowned. "Couldn't it just be a second power that I just now discovered?"

"I don't think so," my dad said. "If it was, how would these people know about it?"

My dad was so smart and annoying at the same time that it made my head want to explode. So guess what? Apparently I'm half-vampire, a witch with magical abilities, and people see my past when I touch them.

It did make sense though. Because realistically, I was really only four, so technically it wasn't odd for me to start realizing it – I may actually be discovering it early. Before I had any more chance to think, I blurted something out that I would regret, "so am I going to London?"

**Haha, well you can obviously tell I got lazy and rushed it at the end. Plus, I'm not a huge Harry Potter expert, but I do love the series. Anyways, I'm pretty sure there's no such thing as a Ministry Trainee... but I'm just gonna say there is :D**


End file.
